Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to autonomous vehicle navigation and a sparse map for autonomous vehicle navigation. Additionally, this disclosure relates to systems and methods for constructing, using, and updating the sparse map for autonomous vehicle navigation.
Background Information
As technology continues to advance, the goal of a fully autonomous vehicle that is capable of navigating on roadways is on the horizon. Autonomous vehicles may need to take into account a variety of factors and make appropriate decisions based on those factors to safely and accurately reach an intended destination. For example, an autonomous vehicle may need to process and interpret visual information (e.g., information captured from a camera) and may also use information obtained from other sources (e.g., from a GPS device, a speed sensor, an accelerometer, a suspension sensor, etc.). At the same time, in order to navigate to a destination, an autonomous vehicle may also need to identify its location within a particular roadway (e.g., a specific lane within a multi-lane road), navigate alongside other vehicles, avoid obstacles and pedestrians, observe traffic signals and signs, and travel from on road to another road at appropriate intersections or interchanges. Harnessing and interpreting vast volumes of information collected by an autonomous vehicle as it travels to its destination poses a multitude of design challenges. The sheer quantity of data (e.g., captured image data, map data, GPS data, sensor data, etc.) that an autonomous vehicle may need to analyze, access, and/or store poses challenges that can in fact limit or even adversely affect autonomous navigation. Furthermore, if an autonomous vehicle relies on traditional mapping technology to navigate, the sheer volume of data needed to store and update the map poses daunting challenges.